The popularity of cupped and conical shaped coffee filters accompanied the expanded use of drip type coffee makers. The coffee filters are typically packaged and sold in stacks of 100 or more. The stacked coffee filters have an inherent unwillingness to separate insofar as they are lightweight, air resistant and have a large mating surface area.
Only a single filter is to be used at a time. If, by accident, two or more filters are employed, the coffee flavor and richness will be adversely affectly. Furthermore, the cost effectiveness of the drip method of brewing coffee is compromised by accidently utilizing more coffee filters than required.
In high volume coffee production areas, such as restaurants, the speed with which the coffee filter is separated can be of importance to the effective operation of the business. Restaurants will often arrange a series of separated coffee filters prior to the arrival of morning traffic in order to facilitate the prompt access of a single filter. The series of separated filters consume valuable counter space.
In the home, the ability to separate coffee filters is a function and test of one's patience and digital dexterity. The elderly, or those suffering from an arthritic condition, can find the task of separating the coffee filters to be tedious.
It would appear advantageous to provide a small, convenient and inexpensive tool for separating a single filter from a stack. The tool should not damage the coffee filter when used and should be safe to use.